


Unspoken

by coffeeberry



Series: Jaina Syndulla: A Star Wars Story [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Kalikori, OC, One Shot, unspoken past
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: 9 ABY, AU. Hera is to accept the surrender of the last Imperial Grand Admiral. She appears aboard the Chimaera in the company of her daughter, Jaina.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the concept of Jacen Syndulla, a human-looking boy with a green hear... So I let Hera have a Twi'lek-looking girl, who's gonna be the best pilot in the galaxy, just like her mom. The name obliges.

\- Jaino, gdzie twoje gogle? – zawołała Hera, spoglądając na córkę. – Wiesz, że zaraz wychodzimy.

Dziewięcioletnia Twi’lekanka wyciągnęła gogle z kieszeni swojej dziecięcej kurteczki, stylizowanej na kurtkę pilota Nowej Republiki, i posłusznie założyła je, obdarzając matkę czarującym uśmiechem. Hera pokręciła głową.

\- Skarbie, nie chcemy, żebyś popsuła sobie wzrok.

 _Ani żeby ktokolwiek zadawał niewygodne pytania_. „Zrozumiesz, gdy będziesz starsza”, westchnęła Hera.

Zeszły po rampie Ducha wprost do hangaru Imperialnego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela: generał Rebelii, a obecnie Nowej Republiki, Hera Syndulla i jej córka, Jaina.

\- Mamo, kiedy będę mogła mieć tatuaże takie jak ty? – mała wskazała na swoje turkusowe lekku.

\- Kiedy będziesz…

\- Starsza, wiem. Ale kiedy to będzie? Codziennie jestem o jeden dzień starsza.

Hera zaśmiała się cicho. Tatuaże wojownika. Jej córka ich nie potrzebowała, ponieważ wojna właśnie dobiegła końca. Wystarczyło tylko, by ostatni dowódca Imperialnej Floty złożył swój podpis na traktacie pokojowym.

To oznaczało, że wskazany przedstawiciel Nowej Republiki musiał spotkać się z _nim_. Wielkim admirałem. Oczywiście, że do tej misji wybrano ją – znała go kiedyś i była w stanie przejrzeć jego sztuczki. Może nie wszystkie, ale większość z nich. I było coś jeszcze… ktoś jeszcze.

Mon Mothma wiedziała o wszystkim jako jedna z nielicznych. Hera niechętnie przyznała jej rację – ten plan _miał szansę_ się powieść. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł powstrzymać Thrawna, to była to ona, Hera.

Tak, znała go dobrze. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie okazji, żeby ją podręczyć. Gdy przebywała w imperialnym więzieniu, zjawiał się w jej celi codziennie. Hera milczała, więc to on mówił i mówił. Mówił bardzo długo… Opowiadał o nieznanych jej światach, o planetach, których Hera nigdy nie odwiedzi, chyba, że... chyba, że się złamie.

Nie powinna w tej chwili o tym myśleć. Liczyła się wyłącznie jej misja. Tak, jak zawsze.

Trzymała córkę za rękę, by dodać jej otuchy, by nie bała się panów w białych zbrojach, którzy kroczyli za nimi korytarzem. Niepotrzebnie, gdyż Jaina przyglądała się szturmowcom z fascynacją dziecka. Nie widziała przecież, jak żołnierze Imperium pacyfikują bunt na Ryloth, jak okupują Lothal…

Jaina miała cztery lata, gdy Imperium upadło. Walki toczyły się nadal, ale przeniosły się na obrzeża galaktyki. Dla małej dziewczynki stanowiły one przedmiot opowieści – a ponieważ Hera starała się chronić córkę najlepiej jak potrafiła, wszystkie bajki o Rebeliantach kończyły się dobrze. Jaina wiedziała, że gdy tylko pojawiało się zagrożenie, mama siadała za sterami Ducha i razem z eskadrą Feniksa przepędzała złych ludzi. A skoro tych tutaj nie przepędziła, to znaczyło, że nie byli złymi ludźmi, prawda?

\- Wielki admirał przyjmie panią i… pani córkę – wąsaty kapitan zasalutował jej i własnym cylindrem otworzył im drzwi.

Gdy weszły do gabinetu Thrawna, Herę przytłoczył widok zgromadzonych w nim dzieł sztuki. Szukała wzrokiem swojego kalikori. Musiało gdzieś tu być.

\- Generał Hera Syndulla. Nie spodziewałem się ponownie panią ujrzeć – odezwał się aksamitnym głosem Thrawn. – Nie w takich okolicznościach.

I spojrzał wprost na Jainę.

Dla Hery to powinna być chwila jej triumfu. Uniesiona granatowoczarna brew wskazywała na to, że zaskoczyła go, najwybitniejszego stratega Imperium. Jego oczy zaświeciły się jaśniej i nagle – Thrawn się uśmiechnął.

\- Witaj – zwrócił się do Jainy. – Czy wiesz, kim jestem?

\- Smutnym panem, który potrzebuje naszej pomocy – odparła rezolutnie dziewczynka.

Thrawn roześmiał się.

\- Nazywam się Mitth’raw’nuruodo, ale możesz mówić na mnie _Thrawn_. A jak ja powinienem zwracać się do ciebie?

\- Jaina – odrzekła, zerkając na matkę. – Jaina Syndulla.

\- W jaki sposób chcesz mi pomóc, Jaino? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

Młoda Twi’lekanka potarła palcem swoje gogle.

\- Masz chore oczy – oznajmiła mu. – Znajdziemy ci gogle, żebyś nie musiał siedzieć sam w tym pokoju. Żebyś mógł spotykać się z innymi ludźmi.

Thrawn utkwił wzrok z Herze. Następnie podszedł do Jainy i przykucnął przed nią.

\- Czy mogę? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na jej szkła.

Dziewczynka wstrzymała oddech, gdy niebieskie palce zdejmowały jej gogle.

\- Piękne – powiedział z powagą Thrawn, wpatrując się z uwagą w czerwone oczy Jainy.

\- Są na ciebie za małe – oświadczyła zafrasowana dziewczynka. – I mam ze sobą tylko jedną parę. Musisz mi je oddać, kiedy będziemy wychodzić.

\- Nie tylko je muszę oddać – Thrawn posłał Herze znaczące spojrzenie. – Dobrze rozegrane – mruknął, prostując się. – Czy przejdziemy teraz do konkretów?

Hera podeszła do jego biurka, wyjęła z torby oficjalny dokument i położyła go na blacie.

\- Pańska sygnatura – wskazała mu palcem właściwe miejsce.

\- Tak.

Thrawn niespiesznie usiadł w swoim admiralskim fotelu, a następnie zagłębił się w lekturze traktatu. Hera nie była przygotowana na negocjacje. Chciała tylko jego podpisu.

Nie wątpiła w to, że wielki admirał grał na czas. Powstrzymywała się, by nie skarcić Jainy, która, spuszczona na moment z oka, podeszła do jednej z gablot i podziwiała teraz trofea Thrawna. Hera przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Naturalnie musimy mieć na uwadze przyszłość naszych dzieci – skomentował któryś z paragrafów Thrawn. – W takiej sytuacji obu stronom powinno zależeć na szybkim zakończeniu konfliktu.

\- Będzie szybciej, jeśli po prostu pan podpisze.

\- Och, nie sądzę. Muszę przecież wiedzieć, czego dokładnie się _zrzekam_.

Uniósł głowę i odnalazł wzrokiem Jainę. Uśmiechnął się.

Hera zacisnęła usta. Jej córka, _ich_ córka, nie była przedmiotem negocjacji. Generał pomyślała, że nie powinna przyprowadzać tutaj Jainy, nawet jeśli ta metoda nacisku miała najsilniej zadziałać na Thrawna.

Słuchała go wtedy, w celi, gdy do niej mówił. Z potoku jego słów wyławiała wzmianki o nim samym, o jego ludziach. O Chissach. Zapamiętywała wszelkie informacje, które w przyszłości mogły okazać się przydatne. Ta wiedza pozwoliła jej w końcu go pokonać.

Zauważyła z jaką tęsknotą spoglądał na córkę, pół-Chissankę. Gdyby kontynuowali wojnę, to Jaina ucierpiałaby najbardziej. Hera nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek, z Imperium czy Rebelii, wpadł na pomysł, żeby użyć dziewczynki jako karty przetargowej przeciwko niej albo przeciwko Thrawnowi. Nawet gdyby wielki admirał nie dbał o swoją córkę, na małej skupiłby się gniew wszystkich radykałów.

Ona sama, Hera, musiałaby opowiedzieć Jainie wojenną historię, która nie kończyła się dobrze. Lepiej, by jej córka dowiedziała się wszystkiego od niej niż od kogoś innego, kogoś, kto nie miał wcale dobrych zamiarów, ale najlepiej, by Jaina poznała prawdę… gdy będzie starsza.

Thrawn był sprytny. Z pewnością rozważył wszelkie możliwości, poczynając od aresztowania Hery, gdy tylko wraz z córką znajdzie się na pokładzie Chimaery, a kończąc na… Ile właściwie istniało potencjalnych scenariuszy? Dlaczego Hera zakładała, że wszystko potoczy się po jej myśli?

Nie myliła się w jednej kwestii – Thrawn chciał poznać swoją córkę, chciał upewnić się, że jest _jego_. Zawsze najbardziej pożądał wiedzy, a dopiero później – władzy. To oznaczało, że do spotkania dojdzie w cywilizowanych warunkach. Dopiero to, co wydarzy się później, było niewiadomą.

\- Casus Skywalkerów – rzekł Thrawn tonem niemal konwersatoryjnym. – Doskonały przykład na to, że ludzie często postępują w sposób bardzo nieodpowiedzialny.

Hera spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. _Mówił o Vaderze, ale w jakim kontekście?_ Vader torturował swoją córkę, a następnie chciał oddać swojego syna Imperatorowi. I to Vader ostatecznie obalił Imperatora, by uratować swoje dziecko. _Czy Thrawn potępiał jedyny moralny czyn tego złego człowieka?_

\- Ironia losu – mruknął Thrawn, składając podpis pod dokumentem. – Czy znalazłaś coś, co ci się spodobało? – zapytał głośno Jainę.

Dziewczynka z zaskoczenia niemal podskoczyła w miejscu. Uśmiechnęła się do Thrawna promiennie i wskazała na mchoobraz.

\- _Killicki Zmierzch_. Dobry wybór – pochwalił ją wielki admirał. – Pochodzi z Alderaana.

\- Jak Księżniczka – zauważyła Jaina. – Wszystko, co ładne pochodzi stamtąd.

Hera dostrzegła, że na twarzy Thrawna pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech.

\- Chciałbym dać ci prezent – powiedział przymilnie do córki. – Wybierz jeden przedmiot z mojej kolekcji.

Serce Hery zaczęło bić szybciej. Wiedziała, że to pułapka. Spróbowała odszukać wzrokiem kalikori.

 - Żadnych podpowiedzi – pogroził jej palcem Thrawn. – Jedna rzecz, Jaino, którą pragniesz ze sobą zabrać.

\- To test – stwierdziła dziewczynka.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z aprobatą. Jaina zerknęła na matkę. Hera uświadomiła sobie, że zaciska pięści. Odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do córki.

Jaina podeszła do kolejnej gabloty i przez chwilę przyglądała się staremu kielichowi.

\- Nie wiem, co to jest – przyznała. – Właściwie jedyna rzecz, która wygląda znajomo to…

Podeszła do innej gabloty, wyciągnęła rękę i – _tak!_ Zakrzyknęła w duchu Hera – zdjęła z podstawki kalikori.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jest? Nie jest twoje – Jaina zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Ktoś ci je dał?

Dotykała delikatnie kawałków drewna, wpatrując się w wyrzeźbione na nich symbole. Następnie spojrzała na matkę, a chwilę później przeniosła wzrok na Thrawna.

„O nie”, pomyślała Hera. Mała wysnuła błędny wniosek.

\- Ma wartość tylko dla rodziny – rzekła Jaina. – Powiedziałeś, że mogę zabrać dowolny przedmiot, ale… nie można tak zwyczajnie dać komuś kalikori. Nie pozwoliłbyś mi go wziąć, gdyby… gdyby nie należało do mamy, prawda?

 - Tak, kochanie – powiedziała szybko Hera, by nie dopuścić Thrawna do głosu. – Mama dała wielkiemu admirałowi kalikori _na przechowanie_.

Jeśli Thrawn miał w sobie choć odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego, powinien przystać na tę wersję.

\- Czyli jest moje – odrzekła buńczucznie Jaina – więc to nie jest prawdziwy _prezent_. Powinieneś dać mi teraz jakiś obraz _w ramach przeprosin_.

Wydęła wargę w charakterystyczny sposób – tym gestem zwykle starała się nakłonić pilotów x-wingów, by zabrali ją ze sobą. Na Herę to nie działało. Oczywiście, nie mogło także zadziałać na Thrawna…

\- Najmocniej przepraszam – rzekł wielki admirał z uprzejmym uśmiechem, choć w jego głosie była również nutka ironii. – Czy zgodzisz się przyjąć inny prezent? Jeśli nie dzieło sztuki, to może… jaszczurkę?

\- Jaszczurkę? – pisnęła Jaina. – Mamo?

\- Absolutnie nie – oświadczyła Hera zdecydowanym głosem.

Jej córka i Thrawn wymielili ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Na Myrkrze jest mnóstwo jaszczurek, wybierzesz sobie jedną…

\- Polecimy tam Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem?

\- Porozumienia pokojowe… – zaczęła Hera.

\- To może Duchem? – Jaina zerknęła na matkę.

\- Wielki admirał jest zajęty.

\- Dla Jainy z pewnością znajdę trochę czasu – odparł Thrawn. – A po zakończeniu działań wojennych będę go miał aż w nadmiarze – dodał cynicznie.

Czy nie potrafił sobie znaleźć jakiegoś nieszkodliwego hobby? Mógłby na przykład uprawiać ogródek, złościła się Hera. Toczyć wojnę ze ślimakami, studiując ich muszle. Tylko, że dotąd dla Thrawna połowa galaktyki była jego ogródkiem, jak więc miałby teraz ograniczyć się do skrawka ziemi na jakiejś odległej planecie? Ktoś też musiałby mu wytłumaczyć, że uprawianie ogródka nie polegało na zagarnianiu rabatek sąsiadów…

\- To świetnie – doszedł ją podekscytowany głos Jainy – bo mama nie zawsze ma czas. Polecimy zobaczyć te jaszczurki, a potem może jeszcze gdzieś… Umiesz pilotować frachtowiec? Ja już prawie umiem i mogę być drugim pilotem.

\- Jaino – upomniała ją Hera.

\- Tak, wiem. Oboje założymy gogle.


End file.
